


Glimpses

by chellygelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellygelly/pseuds/chellygelly
Summary: Glimpse/ɡlim(p)s/nounplural noun: glimpsesa momentary or partial view.example: "She showed them glimpses of how bliss really feels like being with him."
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s), Aomine Daiki/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Glimpses

**Do your Best**

The cold autumn air bristled through her skin as she slowly rose from her deep slumber. She knew it wasn’t time for her to get up yet, but she could feel the incorrigible vibrations and ringing of her phone placed at her bedside table. She wanted to dive back to the arms and comfort of a much-needed sleep however, the incessant ringing and vibration of the phone ceased her thoughts and forcefully pulled her out of her sleepy reverie. With a grumble, she blindly reached for the abomination, tapping recklessly onto the table until her palms came upon something small yet solid. She opened her left eye to peek on who it was who dared to call her in such an ungodly hour, but as she saw the name that registered on the phone, she knew she cannot decline the call. With an open sigh, she slowly rose from her position on the bed and answered the phone. The voices on the other line were frantic, apologetic, yet urgent. She knew it was her duty that was calling her and as a person who grew up with the principle to put responsibilities first, she couldn’t refuse. It was a given that she was very much sleep deprived but she had no choice in the matter because it was the career she chose. She was happy with the path she had let on, but there were times that she needed a break; however lovely her work was.

With a promise that she would be immediately arrive at the area of chaos, she ended the call and rubbed her eyes. She knew her day has begun. She placed her phone back to where it was before it wreaked havoc in her sleep and she slipped on her slippers and silently walked to the bathroom to prepare. The hot water was a blessing to her body as it relaxed as she washed herself to prepare for her day. She was making mental notes of her duties as she washed and fifteen minutes later, she was out in the bath clad only with her robe and she went towards her closet to blindly grasp for her uniform. Her white coat was cleanly hung on the back of her bedroom door. She chose her new set of scrubs and combed her hair. She worked in the dim light wherein the only illumination in her bedroom was the bedside lamp positioned to her left. This wasn’t new to her; wearing her clothes in the dimly lit room. Somehow, she was proud of herself because she achieved wearing everything even without enough light. She smiled to herself as she finished wearing her uniform and faced herself in the mirror. She grasped her brush as she combed through her wet curls. After combing her hair, she placed a simple perfume and grabbed her socks. She lightly sat on her bed and as she put them on. She grabbed her phone again to text the one who called her the time of her arrival. Just as she was about to grab her coat, she jumped at the sudden contact of skin on her waist. She could see dark arms snake around her waist as she heard a deep husky voice grumble something similar to a “Where are you going this early?”. As she glanced down on the arms that laid comfortably around her waist, she could see a small shine as the light hit upon the small promise inserted on one of his fingers. She lightly placed her hand on his as she happily looked at the replica of the promise embracing her ring finger. The warm body behind her shifted on his side as he murmured another sleepy remark and she turned to the man sleeping. His eyes opened for a second as if he was waiting for her answer; seeing that she was clad in her veterinarian uniform, he too knew, that she had an emergency at the clinic. She twisted her upper torso and placed her palms flat on the bed as balance as she slowly leaned down to press a chaste peck on his exposed cheek.

“Emergency?” he sighed as he buried his face further onto her pillow, inhaling her scent as he began to feel her absence beside him. She laid her head on his exposed shoulder as she silently nodded. He let out a grunt again as you smiled at the dark, recognizing it was his way of saying “I understand.” In the language only the two of you could decipher. You could feel the slow comfort of his warmth seep in to you and if you didn’t burst out of this comfortable bubble, you would be late for work. You raised your left hand to peek through the watch you wore and it emphasized your need to leave. You sighed and placed another kiss on his shoulder as a way of saying good bye.

“Don’t forget to lock the door, okay? I’ll be back as soon as I can. I’ll call you. Wake up on time.” She placed a warning tone on the last sentence as she reminded him that he had some things arranged for today and his presence is a much-needed factor for the event. “I’ll be there on time.” You promised. He did nothing but grunt as he nodded. That was a yes. You were pleased with his answer, no matter how curt it was since you understood that he was just as exhausted as you are. After all, exerting yourself for sports for more than an hour is rather exhausting no matter how huge this man is.

You slowly rose from the bed as you grabbed your white coat and placed in another coat and grabbed the car keys and headed for the door.

“Do your best, _doctor vet_.” He murmured from the bed as he shifted on another position, a smile on his face as he opened one eye and looked at you as if he was saying his good bye as you left for work. You looked at him and smiled and nodded, opening your bedroom door and went to work.

With just that simple remark from him completed your day as if it was the fuel to your drive to work hard every single day you were on duty, treating and saving animals of every specie and every kind. It was your lifelong dream as playing basketball was his. It wasn’t an easy road, but you had him helping you and supporting you every step of the way.

You smiled as you drove to work, saying to yourself as your thumbs brush against the ring of promise embracing your finger how lucky you are to have a husband as weird, yet as lovable as he is.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Amiss**

It was something close to unbearable. Something like an itch that remained unscratched; some thought at the back of your mind that you couldn’t remember. It was like a word that was at the tip of your tongue, but you couldn’t remember what to call it or what it would label for something. In short, it brought you that much of an irritation and incompleteness that you wanted the feeling to be abrupt --- over and done with. You scratched the back of your neck as you drank the water bottle given to you by Riko and Satsuki and wiped your face and arms from the sweat that emanated from your exertion from playing the game for the first half. You kept glancing at the digital clock displayed across the court to see what time it was.

She was supposed to be here by now. She promised she would be in time, but she was indeed, running very late. If it were an ordinary day and if she would’ve been some other woman, he would’ve forgiven the tardiness, but he knew the time well, and he knew something must’ve happened. It wasn’t like her to be home this late unless she left him a message that there has been an emergency cow birthing so she would come home late, but he hadn’t heard from her since lunch time when she texted him to don’t forget to get his bento she prepared the night before in the fridge. Your childhood friend, Satsuki, could sense your unease and tried calling her a few times but she couldn’t be contacted. This added to your worry more. She was a small thing, she could’ve been hurt or worse, kidnapped by some maniac. Dread filled his body and he couldn’t focus on the game. You weren’t like this before; not before you met her. You never cared about anything in the world but your own victory and basketball, but things are quite different from what it was from your youth.

She was a part of you, no matter what you do. You twisted the ring embracing your second to the last finger as you start to fidget in your seat as you tried to calm yourself down. Everybody was thankful that it was the half time break because everybody could notice your unease since the last three minutes of the game. You couldn’t think straight when you couldn’t feel her close. What’s scarier is that when nobody can even reach her. Her best friend, your team mate, Kagami Taiga, tried calling her but to no avail.

She couldn’t even be reached for god’s sakes.

_Where the hell is she?_

You could feel your old friend, Kuroko, touch you on your shoulder, telling you she will be back soon. You gave a simple grunt, telling him you were fine. Akashi came at your side and told you to calm down. Everybody knew her and they held her dear and loved her as their own family. They met her during the time when both of you were in high school and ever since you both started dating, she was inseparable to the people whom you held dear. You could feel their concern; see the worry in your eyes reflected in theirs. They all knew that she never missed a game this late unless she had a good reason and they all knew she would’ve found a way to tell you that you’d be late. You looked around the audience to see if she was there, but she wasn’t. You could’ve noticed her from afar. You glanced one more time at the watch; another five minutes have passed, and you still couldn’t find her.

She was not in the court premises.

Funny how it is, being married to her. Being with her for too long made you feel connected intimately in ways your friends can never experience nor describe. Sure, the stage of the honeymoon love has long gone passed, yet every time you open your eyes in the morning and see her peaceful sleeping face, your heart still skips a beat. Every time she cried, your heart wrenches as if somebody was twisting it. You have known each other for years now, been living together for much longer, yet every single day with her was something new and discoverable that you never got tired of her. You knew when she lied or if she was hiding her emotions from you. You knew when or where to poke at her temper to release her pent-up frustrations. You could read her mind just by glancing at those wonderful eyes that had held you captured for all these years. You knew when she needed you; when she needed space; when she needed comfort; when she needed laughter; when she needed time. You knew her every mannerism, her every twitch and sound. It was as if she was the most basic and natural thing you have innately acknowledged and mastered. This was also the knowing sign you tried to ignore from the moment you met her way back in high school. You noticed everything about her --- something you were never attuned of doing unless it was your opponent in the court. She was the very first person to introduce you to a whole new world of experiences and it always took your off guard. You can never admit this to anybody, not even Satsuki, but somehow, they knew. You were not much for words, but she knew the amount of emotions and devotion you have offered her all these years and she tried her best to keep herself up to par with the expectation and mundane life you have set for the both of you, and up until today, she has never disappointed you.

Remembering things made you yearn for her presence, given the mere fact that you were having difficulties playing since your mind was elsewhere. You needed her here because she was the number one person who could give you back your much awaited and needed focus. Your opponents tonight were not normal players. They matched your team’s strength and skill. It was a challenge, but it was a troublesome one at that. Satsuki and Riko tried their best to give you guys the much-needed support and tips, but it was getting taxing and you were getting annoyed.

“Half time’s over.” Tetsu murmured and they all looked at you.

“Can you hold them off a little bit longer?” Akashi looked at you as everybody stood up and adjusted their jerseys and removed the towels off their heads. You nodded and tucked in your jersey. You gave one more scan in the crowd to see if she was there, but no sign of her still. You sighed and tried to get a grip on the situation.

“An ace has to do what he has to, don’t I?” you smirked as Kagami frowned at your remark. You pushed him off as you headed back to the court. “I can handle this.” You confidently say, but as your voice lets go of the words, you could feel it in yourself that you were quite lying. However, this was not the time to be sentimental or even nostalgic of your wife. You were worried as hell and you feel wretched, but you can no longer be a burden to your team. Let alone, you are the great ace Aomine Daiki. Your wife will never forgive you if you play half-heartedly. You must give it all you’ve got; with or without her there to witness it. After all, she would find ways of finding a copy of this game at all costs anyway, so you better put on a show for her. As you hear the referee’s whistle sound off somewhere and you could hear the squeaking of shoes, you started to focus on the game. Everything went by so fast, you had the ball in your hands, running to the court to shoot it, passed it onto your team mates as one of your opponents guarded and blocked your shooting. You looked for an opening to screen the opponent to get the ball in your hands and score for your team. You threw the ball from a distance in your style of a formless shot as you glanced at your opponent’s faces. You could feel yourself getting in the game and you started to enter the Zone. You let go of your inhibitions, and you started to enjoy the game. Your mind was now in the game, forgetting the worrisome feeling you had was gone, as if she was already there in the premises with you.

Wait.

_She was finally here._

You wrench yourself out of focus as you heard the referee’s whistle and you immediately let your head snap to where Satsuki and the others sat and then you finally saw her. She was frantically running, her hair tied in a messy bun as it bounced, and strands of her dark curls fall from the tie. You could see her bow and apologize for being late to Satsuki and Riko as they gave her embraces and they pointed their fingers at you. You stood there, rooted in your position, breathless as everything vanished; the game, the audience, the noise, the referee, the opponents. You simply stood there as she slowly turned her head to look at you. Her glasses hanging low on the bridge of her nose, she was breathing quickly from her run. You knew she rushed here from wherever she was. She was still wearing her ocean green scrubs and her white doctor’s coat. She even had her stethoscope inside of her right pocket. She stared at you and she smiled sloppily as if she knew she was in big trouble for being late and for disturbing your focus on the game. You could see the faint blush on her cheeks from that exhaustion and all you wanted was to bury your face on the crook of her neck as you embraced her. Overwhelming comfort washed through your system as she tilted her head back and mouthed the words, “Go get ‘em, panther.” As she cheekily smiled and sat at the bench and watched you play your game.

With just that, you claimed the game as if your opponents never had the chance to beat you and your team. 

The buzzer was loud when it signaled the end of the game as everybody rejoiced with your team’s victory. Everyone was overjoyed and they went celebrating together. You all gathered back to the bench to where the rest of the team was. Your gaze was locked on hers as she remained seated, daintily waiting for you to come to her. You took your time, greeting and clasping your team mate’s shoulders when they were in your path. Slowly, your feet took you to her and she slowly stood up as you were inches apart from her. She gave you a towel to wipe off your sweat but instead you grasped her hand that was holding the towel and lowered you face close to hers. You placed your forehead onto hers as you looked at her in the eyes, holding her gaze, not allowing her to look away for a moment as you slowly snaked your hands on her waist. You were both oblivious to the stares and hollering cheers of the crowd and your own team mates with the display you both have bestowed on them. She pulled the towel up on your face as she slowly dabbed them on your cheeks, to your jaw, then to your neck.

“You know you’re in trouble, aren’t you?” You huskily murmured as you slowly saw a blush creep up onto her cheeks. She laughed. “I’m sorry, Mister Aomine Daiki. I was late.” She said. Her smiled was infectious and you could feel yourself put up a grin.

“You didn’t leave a message. I was worried a hell lot.”

“Ah. My battery died while I was operating on my favorite patient.” She sighed as she explained.

You slowly leaned in onto her ear as you whispered, “Apologize to me at home. Later. No sleep for you, wife of mine.” And with that you pulled away from her ear as you placed a long chaste kiss on her lips as you took the towel in her hand and went to your team mates. You had a nice grin on your face as you heard her answer.

“Aho.” And you knew her face was tomato red from a promise you knew you both would keep for that evening.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Habits**

It was in these times when you would beg Fate to let time stop for a while and to just simply enjoy these mundane habits. You prayed hard as you closed your eyes shut, allowing yourself to feel every emotion you are able and allowed to feel at this moment to just let everything stand still.

You would kill for these simple touches. A simple brush of lips; the faint touch of a tip of a nose upon your pulse, the hot fanning of his breath on your skin. It was all unbearable, but these were the moments you cherish the most. You understood this man in front of you is not much for words. He oftentimes doesn’t mean what he says. He was naturally grumpy, yet when the time permits and you both witness his gentleness, you get all the confirmation you need. As his hands gently roam all over you, you couldn’t help but smile as you feel waves of sensation after sensation as he makes you realize how much he adores and how much he beseeches you; body and soul. You open your eyes as you feel him tower over you, covering the moonlight entering your bedroom’s window. His eyes were so focused on you as if your voices weren’t any match to the conversation your eyes were doing.

This was another special connection between the two of you – the eye conversations. It was how it all started and how it continues. You slowly raise your hands to his face, cradling his face to your palms. He moves his head to touch his lips on your hands as he dips his head for another kiss on your mouth. He smothers a groan from you when you both started to move as one, performing a dance only your bodies can decipher and can do. It was not the action itself that was your favorite, but of the way he makes you feel every single time. He was gentle most of the time, however, being a man who was sometimes driven by desires, he took you roughly, but he would never forget to imprint in your body, heart, and mind that the goal was always the same: it was always to show you how much you are loved by him, and him alone. As you both move in the dark, breaths mingling with each other, you hold on tight to the moment, thanking him silently with your hands, and sweet touches for his gentleness. During these times, you feel so loved that you could feel your heart ready to burst. As you both were taken to your highs, you both hold on to each other as waves of emotions wash over the both of you, leaving you both breathless and enraptured by the moment that only the two of you intimately know.

As you come down from the intense high, you can still feel his labored breath on your neck and you were still one. You slowly rub small circles upon his back as you wait for him to come down from his own high, basking in the heaviness of his weight as you welcome the tiresomeness that awaits after these kinds of activities. It was his habit to stay there with you for a few minutes, and then he would somehow give you breathing space for sometimes he smothered you with his weight, but sometimes he would rest for a while and then he’ll ask for more. But today, he was different. There were simple times wherein he would lie down beside you, cover you with a blanket and just stare at you. This was one of his habits: he would look at you until you were exhausted and fall asleep as he slowly gives you caresses that ignites comfort and sweetness.

You move your head to the side, looking at him as you wipe the sweat off his forehead and you smile. Moving closer to him, you move to your side as you gather the blankets and cover the both of you. He slowly lays his hand on your waist, putting careless circles on your skin as if to comfort you or he does this out of sweet habit. He loved to touch you; in any way he can. Even when you both are out with your friends, he would find simple ways to have his skin connected to yours. Even when both of you were alone, he would always initiate a simple cuddle or a hug or a chaste kiss on the forehead. It was always the same with you. After all these years of being together, his sweetness and his usual habits never fail to surprise you. He was contented, you knew. His eyes were droopy from fatigue as a small smile formed on his lips and he slowly leaned in to you and kissed your forehead as he held you closer to his chest, shielding you from the harsh wind of the evening. You rest your head on his chest as you feel his heartbeat, the calm beating sings you a lullaby as you too, drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

**Sunshine**

It was out of habit for you to open your eyes first and bask in the glory of the image before your eyes. You always thank the universe for giving so much sunlight into the window of your room as its light casted wonderful highlight to the most beautiful face you have ever laid your eyes upon. The light causes her long eyelashes to shadow over her cheeks; it highlights her lush lips, swollen from your kisses, her white skin glistening as the sunlight rays’ hit on it. She looked glorious. She was simply beautiful. Her soft breathing was your good morning greeting as you continued to memorize the features of her face, never getting tired of the countless times you drew images of her in your mind as she slept so peacefully. Her beauty was always stunning in such a way that it reflected radiance it its simplest manner. She needn’t have to try to make herself look beautiful because her simple features with her teal eyes were the complete package to what you recognize as the best face. Her personality was strong albeit the softness of her beauty. She was kind but she knew when to draw the lines and be tough. She seldom cried, but when she does, she glowed more and her beauty became more natural. There were moments like this when you are struck with the overwhelming power of adoration for your own wife and realizing how lucky you are that the universe transpired and made your paths meet. She was more than you bargained for --- no, she was somebody you didn’t deserve. As you get these strong courses of epiphanies the more these kinds of moments repeat itself as you learn for yourself how much your heart has been yearning for somebody who possesses a heart as hers. You smile as you remember the different moments you both have shared; from the moment you first saw her, the first-time you guys were alone, the first kiss, the dating stages, the first-time you guys shared a bed, the moment you guys got married. Something irked at you that you just kept on staring at her and you suddenly had the urge to touch her. Slowly and gently, you placed your hands on her hair, combing through those dark purple curls as it landed softly on her bare shoulders. You watched your fingertips trace the sides of her face, remembering how your skin differed from her own but you knew that you were the only one who she had shared this touch with. You slowly leaned in to give her closed eyes a soft kiss, then onto her nose, her forehead, and lastly her lips. You wanted it to be light at first, but as often as it is, whenever you kiss her, you lose all your sense of control and the kiss turned into a searing one wherein it stirred her to wake up from sleep. She scrunched up her nose as she sleepily moaned on your lips and the small of her hands reach up to your shoulders to grasp her waking moment to judge whether or not she was still dreaming. The moment she opened her eyes and gave you a lopsided smile, you felt yourself feel warm. If this was the emotion of contentment, then you’d treasure this for the rest of your life; as long as it’s with her.

“Good morning, husband.” She teased her voice rough with sleep. You chuckled as you held her tightly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Good morning, my sunshine.”


End file.
